


The Best Gift

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [29]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Christmas Morning, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Prompt; i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face.





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Piece two of SF9-mas!! Hope you enjoy this fluffy drabble!

Despite being 25 years of age, Jaeyoon was still a big child at heart. Which was why Christmas mornings in their shared apartment were full of excitement and childish wonder. Juho couldn't help the smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend race into the living room to sit under their tree among the colourfully wrapped presents. Their group of friends always shared small gifts with one another, which meant they each had a few boxes to unwrap.

Juho, despite being younger, was the more responsible one at times like this, and so he managed to convince Jaeyoon to have a small breakfast first before they began unwrapping gifts. Of course Juho loved Christmas as all their friends did, but this year it was going to be even more special and so he was bouncing excitedly as the couple finished their meal. He let Jaeyoon drag him away from the table towards the tree again and they settled down on the ground to begin the unwrapping.

They opened the gifts from all their friends first, which ranged from completely useless things like a book of best Youtube Videos (courtesy of Sanghyuk) to very thoughtful gifts such as a couple's spa getaway (from the reliable Youngbin) to gifts that just made them both burst into laughter including a neon pink misgender corrector from Chani and awful matching couple's jumpers from Hwiyoung. All in all a very successful haul from their seven crazy friends. Juho could only giggle when he tried to imagine Inseong's face when he opened his gift and found a voucher for a tattoo with the artist he had been drooling over for the past few months. 

Finally though, it was time for him and Jaeyoon to exchange their gifts to one another. Jaeyoon insisted on going first, all but firing the small present at Juho for him to open. He smiled and began gently pulling the wrapping paper off. His boyfriend was the kind to tear into presents, but he preferred taking his time and slowly revealing the gift. When he finally had it all unwrapped his breath was stolen from his chest. He looked at Jaeyoon in disbelief and found him with a megawatt grin on his face. Inside the paper was the leather jacket he had been eyeing on their trip to Tokyo back in April that year. 

 

"Jae - how did you get this?"

"You know Sanghyuk's friend Hongseok?

"Yeah."

"His boyfriend Yuto is from Japan, and I asked him to get it for me when they went over to visit his family in September."

"You - remembered exactly where it was?"

"Of course I did babe! You were so taken by it, there was no way I wasn't going to get it for you."

 

There was an emotional lump in his throat as he digested all of that. He really had the most amazing boyfriend in the world. His voice wasn't working so he just leaned over and pulled Jaeyoon in for a kiss which he hoped would show how much he appreciated the present. Now it was his turn, and the younger felt a knot in his stomach when he handed over the cumbersomely large box to his boyfriend. He had spent a lot of time on this gift and was really hoping that it wouldn't be a disaster. Especially now that the gift he had gotten was so meaningful.

Jaeyoon eagerly began pulling the paper off the box and opened it to find another wrapped box inside it. Not deterred he tore straight into that one too, only to find the same thing. To his credit, it wasn't until six boxes in when he started to show signs of being annoyed, and the paper and cardboard continued to pile up. Juho would be worried about his boyfriend being mad if he wasn't more worried about the reaction to his actual gift. Finally though he pulled out the smallest of the boxes and fixed Juho with a look that clearly said: "If there is another box inside this I'll kill you". Juho smiled at him and when Jaeyoon turned his attention back to the final box he discretely moved so he was on one knee instead of sitting on the floor.

When Jaeyoon had removed the last piece of paper to see a small velvet box he inhaled sharply. Whipping his gaze up he saw Juho kneeling in front of him and his eyes started to water.

 

"Open it love."

 

The elder lifted the lid with shaking hands, and the look on his face was worth all the trouble Juho had gone through wrapping nine individual boxes to hide the gift. Because sitting nestled inside the little blue box was a ring. It was nothing fancy; just a platinum band with a small diamond set in the centre. On the inside, it had their initials engraved either side of the date they started dating, something simple but meaningful for both of them. 

 

"I know we can't officially get married yet, but I know that you're the only one for me. No matter how long it takes, I will wait until the day I can call you my husband with pride. So, Lee Jaeyoon, would you do me the honour of promising me your hand?"

 

How he managed to make it to the end with breaking down Juho wasn't sure, but he was thankful for it. Now as he looked at the tears in his the other's eyes, there was no way he was going to be able to say much else. Jaeyoon nodded his head once and then kept doing it until the tears were flowing freely down his face. Juho pushed all the boxes and discarded wrapping paper out of the way and pulled his boyfriend - no, finacé - into his arms. They sat there on the floor for quite some time just holding one another tightly. Both of them were openly crying tears of joy and relief.

 

"So, can I take that as a yes?"

"Yes. A million times yes Juho."

 

They shared a kiss. It was simple and sweet but it meant so much more to them. No matter the hardships or the time they would have to wait, they would do it together. And one day, they would be able to stand in front of their friends and family and exchange vows. It was a formality really, but to be able to call Jaeyoon his husband - that was the ultimate dream. But for now, the warmth and comfort they had from just being together like this, it was more than enough.

 

"I love you Juho, to the moon and back."

"I love you too Jaeyoon, until the end of the universe."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
